Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-based ink for ink-jet recording and an ink cartridge.
Description of the Related Art
Ink-jet recording is conventionally performed by using water-based pigment inks for ink-jet recording in which pigments are used as colorant. If pigment particles of the water-based pigment ink are unstably dispersed in water, jetting stability of the water-based pigment ink from an ink-jet head deteriorates. In order to solve the problem, for example, Japanese Patent Application laid-open No. 2004-359803 discloses a water-based pigment ink containing a pigment, a block polymer of ethylene oxide and isopropylene oxide, and water. This water-based pigment ink containing the block polymer can improve the jetting stability.
Recent ink-jet recording using the water-based ink for ink-jet recording needs higher quality images and higher speed operation. In connection with this demand, water-based pigment inks for ink-jet recording need a novel technology to further improve the jetting stability.
In view of the above, an object of the present teaching is to provide a water-based pigment ink for ink-jet recording having good jetting stability.